


You're home

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kuro says the words Mahiru's been wanting to hear for a long time, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mentions of Mahiru's mom, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: Mahiru hears the words he's been wanting for so long





	You're home

**Author's Note:**

> guess who wrote some kuromahi again? that’s right. M E. It’s been a while since the last time I did something with these two so I wanted to try and write a little bit after having them on my mind for weeks. It turned out longer than I thought but it was fun working on this! I love the idea of snowy days so here I am with some fluff. Hope you enjoy!~

Kuro didn’t know how he agreed to this. He hated the cold and being outside, yet here he was walking to a park that was nearby with his feet stuck in the snow. Since it was weekend, he was hoping for Mahiru to just do the usual morning chores and relax for the rest of the day, not being dragged out of their apartment after breakfast. 

Breakfast, that’s when all started. He was casually chewing a toast when he heard Mahiru’s voice coming from the living room. Kuro raised an eyebrow, not moving from his spot. He was used to Mahiru being loud in the morning but he never sound so excited for no reason, which made him kind of curious. 

“What a weirdo” Kuro thought as he finished his breakfast. He heard Mahiru calling for him and sighed in defeat. Despite wanting to ignore him, he knew that sooner or later he’d have to drag his foot to the other side of the room “He’s so bossy” 

Rising from his chair, he walked into the living room lazily. Mahiru was looking through the window, a smile on his face as the snow fell down the street. Snow.. so that’s what it was. Kuro was sure he had heard him talk about it more than once but he couldn’t picture why. 

“Is it snowing?” of course it was, that was needless to say. The streets were covered in white, the sky usually blue was kind of grey and the sun was nowhere to be seen, the only thing missing was the rain. It wasn’t exactly a beautiful sight, yet his eve seemed to be quite mesmerized by it.

“You know, mom and I used to play in the snow when I was little..” Kuro could felt the nostalgia in his voice as the words trail off his mouth “She made the biggest snowballs too. It was really fun..”

“ _Ah, so that’s what it was_ ” the reason why he loved snow so much was ‘cause it held precious memories of the time he spent with his mother “Do you.. uhmm wanna go?” Mahiru looked at him, startled. Kuro didn’t knew why but he didn’t wanted to see that look on his face any longer “It’s cold but I can handle it, if it’s for a little bit”

“Are you sure, Kuro? I know you don’t like being outside when it’s this cold”

“If it’s for you, I can try”  _I’m worried about you_ , he wanted to say.  _I’m worried so stop looking like you’re about to cry_  “Come on, let’s get ready”

Those words were probably what Mahiru needed or so he thought as he saw him ran down the hall. Light footsteps being heard as his eve wandered across the room, probably looking for some winter clothes to put on. “At least he looks a little bit better now”

“Kuro, come here! You need to get dressed too!” his voice was as loud and clear as usual. Kuro sighed, when Mahiru was like that there was no way he’d take a ‘no’ as an answer.

“I’m coming" 

Given up on the mere attempt of throwing himself on the couch, Kuro made his way to their shared room slowly. He knew he was the one who suggested the idea of going out so he shouldn’t be complaining but moving around that much wasn’t part of his plans during an snowy day “The things I do for him..” he muttered under his breath as he opened the door “What.. are you doing?” 

“A-Ah, Kuro! Perfect timing!” Mahiru said rather cheerfully, taking small steps as he approached him “Can you give me a hand?” 

“What were you trying to do?” if Kuro had to be honest, he was quite amused by the sight. Not everyday he’d get the chance to see his eve getting all flustered over a sweater stuck on top of his head 

“I was trying to put my sweater on but it got stuck, somehow” he mumbled. Out of all people, why it had to be Kuro? He was the last one he wanted to see him like that “Can you help me?”

“What are you? A kid?” 

“Hey, I’m asking for help here!” Mahiru was glad he couldn’t see him, at lease the sweater helped him to hide the blush that was spreading all over his face

“I’m just messing with you”  _cute_ , Kuro thought as he ruffled what could be seen of his hair “Give me your hands”

“Huh? For what?”

“Just do it” his eve hesitated for a minute, before doing what he was told. Kuro took his shaky hands on his and pulled them up, taking the sweater off along the way “Better?” 

“Yeah.. Thanks, Kuro” Mahiru averted his gaze, far too embarrassed to look him in the eye “Guess I should look for something else..” 

“Just make sure it doesn’t get stuck this time” he didn’t need to see him to know that Kuro was looking at him all smugly 

“S-Shut up!” Mahiru throwed the sweater at him, hearing the other groan as it hit his face “Stop playing around and get ready!” 

“I don’t need such things as sweaters. I’m a-” it was all Kuro could say before he cut him off

“I know you’re a vampire, Kuro. But you can still get cold” his tone soften a little, words sounding quite sweetly “Here, put this on” 

“An scarf?”  _why would I need an scarf?_ , Kuro was rather confused. Yet the look on Mahiru’s face told him that he shouldn’t ask that out loud “If I wear it.. will you stop complaining?” 

“I’m not complaining, I’m just worried about you!”  _I should’ve guess that_ , he thought “I don’t want you to get sick only ‘cause we’re going out” 

“There’s no need for you to worry about me. I won’t get sick even I want to” Mahiru was well aware of that, yet he couldn’t help but worry about his well being. Kuro never said it but that alone made him incredibly happy “You should look more after yourself instead. Though I heard the ones like you can’t catch a cold”

“Hey! Are you calling me an ‘idiot’?” 

“You’re the only one in this room” Kuro said, seeing how his anger began to rise 

“Kuro, you bastard..!” as Mahiru snapped, he pulled him closer. Their lips barely touched yet that was enough to got him in the clouds “W-What was that for?”

“To shut you up. You’re cuter with your mouth shut” with his face flushed red, his eve took few steps back.  _Damn it, Kuro. That’s so unfair_  “Here. You’ll need this if we’re going out” snatching the scarf from his hands, he wrapped it around his neck “Are you ready to go?” 

Mahiru tighten the hold a little bit, nodding a few times. His cheeks were redder than before and he wanted nothing more than hide his face in a place Kuro couldn’t see it. 

The sight made Kuro smile as he held Mahiru’s hand in his “Should we go then?” 

“Yeah, let’s go!” his eve said, giving Kuro’s hand a little squeeze as a sign that they could made their way to the front door.

* * *

Kuro heaved a sigh as the cold embrace them. It wasn’t as if it was freezing outside but it was surely warmer between the four walls of their small apartment. “I want to go back”, he mumbled but he knew he’d have none of it till Mahiru got to see the snow he loved so much.

“It’s too cold” he said once again as if that was enough to caught Mahiru’s attention. They’ve made their way down the street and were pretty close to the park he used to go with his mom as a child. 

“I don’t need such things as sweaters, you said” was all he got as a response “See? This is why I told you to wear one”

“I’m sorry, mom. It won’t happen again” seeing that Mahiru was about to protest, he point out to the place that was in front of them “Look. We’re here”

Mahiru let go of his hand faster than lightning as his eyes got lost in the park he had seen many times on their way home. He was way too quiet and that worried Kuro but he didn’t knew if it was right to say a thing since he looked immersed in that place now covered in white “This is where you wanted to go, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah..” he whispered, turning back at him. There were tears in his eyes, small, barely visible but they were there “Thanks for coming with me, Kuro”

“Is not a big deal” Kuro said, a faint smile on his face “If it makes you happy to be here, then that’s enough” 

Mahiru looked at him with bright eyes. He didn’t said a thing but he could tell he was grateful, rather.. _happy_  “Come on, let’s play for a little bit!”

“Play? In the snow?” his eve nodded excitedly as if that alone would convince him to say ‘ _yes_ ’ “Oh no, you do it. I’ll watch you from here”

“Come on, Kuro. It’ll be fun!” 

“No” Kuro refused not moving an inch, despite Mahiru’s bad attempts to drag him along 

“Please?” he tried once again, not giving up just yet “You can choose dinner as a reward”

“I said no” 

“Come on..!” Mahiru let out a yelp as both of them fell on the ground, the snow touching his skin making him shiver “Ow, that hurt” he opened his eyes just slightly as he felt a body shifted below him “Kuro! Kuro, are you okay?”

“That was close” he said, eyes locked on Mahiru’s. They were way too close, he could almost felt his eve’s breath against his lips “I didn’t knew you were this clumsy”

“I’m not clumsy, I just tripped!” Mahiru yelled back, a shade of red all over his face 

“That’s the same thing” 

“Is not, jeez!” 

“Don’t get mad” Kuro said, patting his head a few times “That frown doesn’t look good on you”

“Stop making fun of me!” he could tell Mahiru was getting annoyed by the tone of his voice, yet he couldn’t help but find it cute 

“I would if you stop looking like a snowman” 

“Huh?”  _is he picking a fight with me?_

“You’re all covered in white” Kuro ran a hand through his hair, the snow touching his face as it fell down “Especially your hair”

“Ain’t that.. good? We’re more alike now” he stared at him as the words sink in “Say, Kuro. Do you have fun when we’re together? I mean, when it’s just the two of us..”

“I guess I do” Kuro hesitated for a minute before speaking. He could felt Mahiru’s eyes on him, as if he was waiting more than that as an answer “Being with you.. you know, it feels right” 

“Kuro..” 

“You’re the first one to give me a place I can call home” his eyes softened as he caught a glimpse of Mahiru’s reddened face. It made his chest felt light, heart beating fast as he got lost in him “It doesn’t matter where we are, when you’re around it feels like home. You’re home” 

Tears fell down Mahiru’s cheeks, the same tears he tried so hard to hold back as he pulled Kuro into a hug “I’ve wanted to hear those words for so long” he said between sobs, holding him as tight as he could “I’ve been waiting for so long that I..” Kuro could barely caught the words that left his mouth later “I’m so happy. Thank you. Thank you, Kuro..” 

“What a pain. That should be my line” 

Kuro’s eyes widened as he heard Mahiru’s soft laughter. He could felt the tears still staining his jacket, the air around them warm despite the cold. It was as if they were the only ones in the world and he gladly took the chance to held his eve closer, not wanting to let go just yet “Can we stay like this a little longer?”, he dared to ask. 

“As long as you want, yeah..” 

Feeling Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck, he closed his eyes. His heart beating contently as a smile made its way to his face. For the first time in a while, Kuro felt as if he could breathe. All his worries, insecurities fading away as he held onto Mahiru tightly. 

“Thank you”, he whispered getting a soft hum in return, small fingers running through his blue hair “For finding me. Thank you, Mahiru” 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, it turned out kind of sentimental in the end ahhh this is not exactly what I had in mind when I first started but I kind of liked the outcome so, here it is! I hope to write more often ‘cause I love these two so much~


End file.
